


in the wee small hours

by isawet



Category: Gravity (Book)
Genre: ELA ELA EH EH, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawet/pseuds/isawet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Vanessa sneak out for a dawn walk in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the wee small hours

“Get up,” she demands, and blows into his ear.

“What did I do to deserve this,” Fernando mumbles, his accent thicker with the bleariness of sleep, and Vanessa presses her cold hands under his shirt.

“I want to go,” she says again, and Fernando sighs.

 

“It’s six in the morning,” he grumbles as he trips over the roots he can barely see in the early dawn light, and Vanessa shrugs, her wings expanding and stretching as she rolls her shoulders and arches her body. Fernando lets his eyes linger on the way her chest expands and the thin layer of skin that shows when her shorts shift on her hips. She swats at him.

“Pervert,” she says, but her tongue curls playfully from between her teeth. She steps up into his space, eyes dark, and tilts her head so her hair falls curly across her cheek. He tucks some of it behind her ear carefully, fingers barely brushing her skin. She smiles again, slower, and his lips quirk ever so slightly in response. She leans in a little, and he holds her gaze steady.

“Your roots are awful,” she says, and twirls away, smirking. Fernando stands for a moment, head tilted, thoughtful. Then he takes four quick steps and presses her back into a tree. She tastes like toothpaste and sleep, and she sighs into his mouth, a soft little exhale that makes his spine shiver.

“Let’s go back,” she says against his lips, and he dips to suck at a spot under her jaw, making her sigh and roll against him in a long smooth wave. He pulls away sharply.

“You dragged me out here,” he says indignantly, and she smiles at him, more open than she does in front of the others, and she looks younger, softer.

“Now I’m dragging you back,” she says smugly, and looks suddenly appraising.

“I’m dying your hair after,” she announces, and Fernando shrugs.

 

He forgives her the moment he pushes her against the entryway wall, because no one is up and she can hook her leg around him and cant their hips together and they can stumble to her room without stopping their kiss. His legs knock painfully against the side of the bed and they fall laughing into the sheets, until her fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and his breath catches and stutters in his chest. He bites gently at her neck and licks down to her collarbone and she gasps, this tiny beautiful noise right in his ear that goes straight to his cock. He tugs at her shorts, impatient, and presses his thumb against her pelvic bone. She props herself up on her forearms to kiss him, softly, and his other hand cradles her jaw gently, his legs quivering as he holds his weight.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS JUST FOR YOUUUU


End file.
